User talk:Mario Rk
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:NagaX page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 02:28, November 24, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Yeah Yeah I'm MrArceus. I've only got 5 more minutes so lets hurry. NagaX 02:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I gtg talk to you tomorrow. NagaX 02:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm really bored. What are you doing? NagaX 17:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool. What's happening in the episode? NagaX 17:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Johto is a cool region. I'm about to have lunch. What time zone are you in? EST? That's what I am in. And by the way, please sign your signature. I know it does not work correctly, but it helps me keep track of who the message was from. NagaX 17:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Good to know. Wikia should really let us change a preference so whenever we see a signature it will show the time we chose. I always get confused when I get a new message because it says 1:00 AM when it's 8:00 for us. NagaX 18:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well first you may want to read a couple pages just to understand the game. I think Maelstrom and LEGO Universe are both good articles to learn from. After you understand you could start editing. BTW, I LOVE your signature! Remeber, you can always ask either me,Mackmoron11 (bureaucrat and admin) or Mythrun for help. And, sorry I had to log off without telling you I tried to open that guy's stamp book and it crashed my CP window. I tried to get back on but I had to go. NagaX 21:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats good. Is that signature just for the LU wiki or does it show up for every wiki? NagaX 12:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Why don't you try adding to an article? It doesn't have to be in-game info, but if they put a typo or something like that you could fix it. NagaX 13:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I gtg I will be on at 5:00. Have fun, and remember, your always welcome to edit this wiki. NagaX 13:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? NagaX 23:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Great. I was thinking about when we reach 1,000 articles we should move off of wikia. They have too much control over us. They don't let us customize our wiki enough. I was thinking about calling it Unipedia (uni from LEGO Universe). What do you think? NagaX 13:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh no!!! I got banned because I said "wait a sex" when I meant to say "wait a sec"! STUPID CP! NagaX 13:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Gtg bye see you later at like 5:00. NagaX 13:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Penguinpedia sounds nice. Pengupedia would also be good. NagaX 00:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Your kinda being a show-off... [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 22:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. But please stop and tone the show-off-like stuff down. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 22:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not talking about the tank. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 22:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link: http://nancydrewgames.wikia.com/ it is awesome and I adopted it. You NEED to see it I improved it a lot. MysteryMaster 13:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Lets play treasure hunt. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 13:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my game crashed and I need to go. Bye! [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 13:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I have been playing since 2006. Anyway,here's what you need to do: 1.Do Field Ops 2.Get Pins 3.Get party stuff 4.Get backgrounds Sometimes I'll do this stuff but I'm just saying if I don't. Once this stuff is all done then you can do whatever you want with it (except ban and spend all my coins). [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 03:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. That's a big one. I'd really appreciate it if you did that. Another optional one is earning stamps. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 03:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry but I have to go. Please don't ban the penguin. It'd make me really upset and your penguin would just get banned back (CP staff would ban it). I trust you a lot but many other people who I gave my password to banned it. Your like my best friend on Wikia so I trust you. Please don't ban it. You can do whatever you want just don't ban (you could ban by reporting random people).Alright bye see you tomorrow. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 03:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a postcard to go to the book room because your playing DJ. Please come. [[User:NagaX|'NagaX']] (talk | ) 13:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC)